


Itachi has all the children he wants

by robot_ninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Izumi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Omega Itachi, Vaginal Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robot_ninja/pseuds/robot_ninja
Summary: What if there was no Uchiha massacre because Itachi was an Omega.Note: Itachi has his first child at 13 (which is why there is no massacre), but there are no graphic depictions of sexual situations until he is 18.  So chapter 3.





	1. Presenting

Itachi was 13 when his first heat took place. In another world, he would kill his entire clan in a single night a few months later. In this world, Itachi was much too pregnant to murder everyone, and his parents were to busy freaking out about their pregnant 13-year-old to organize a coup.

Itachi, unlike his parents, was not freaking out. Itachi loved children. Taking care of Sasuke had been his favorite thing. He had known for years now that he was going to have a large family. Was this a little earlier than intended? Yes. But even the sire of his children was not surprising to Itachi.

Izumi was the little alpha girl that stood up for him on the first day of school. She had silently watched over him for years. She was smart and protective. She was a member of the clan, but not so close he had to worry about incest. Everyone had assumed that they were dating. Even father had seemed okay with him going off alone with Izumi...well before Izumi had gotten him pregnant.

They had both been so close to presentation so maybe more people should have been concerned about them going off alone together. However, it was normal for shinobi to go off training alone. Since Izumi became a genin, Itachi had been seeing her again more. Itachi had noticed a particular smell and then he had been hit by an intense sexual desire. It is somewhat unclear who's presentation triggered who. By the time anyone found them, the two teenagers had mated and conceived their first child.

Itachi was aware in the aftermath that his parents were displeased with him. This is not what they had planned for him; he was too young. In contrast, Itachi felt very happy with himself, although he acknowledged that the feeling was probably at least partially hormone-based. In Itachi's view, if he was old enough to kill and see the horrors of war, then he was old enough to enough the miracle of life. Life ends and Life begins. Mating with Izumi was inevitable. Shisui was also an omega, something they bonded over, and no one would have approved the match. Itachi liked Shisui better than anyone besides Sasuke, but he would bet that having sex with Shisui would not have been the overwhelming experience that mating with Izumi had been. He had liked it more than he thought that he would. Now it was done and permanent. Itachi liked that no one could take Izumi away. Liked the way, that he could faintly feel her life force through the bond.

He liked taking a break for being a ninja. The eight months he was pregnant were the most peaceful ones that he had experienced since age 4. Itachi didn't realize how much he needed a break until he got one. He had thought he might get bored, as he had gotten in the academy, but there was so much to do to prepare and the hormones made him so content and tired. He loved watching as his chakra was redirected to the baby.

Their parents had initially kept him and Izumi fairly separate in the aftermath. Itachi had assumed that was meant as a punishment because it wasn't like he could get any more pregnant or mated. Overtime, they had softened. Izumi had seemed very sorry at first, which Itachi quickly assured her not to be. There was a series of conversation, but Izumi came to understand that Itachi was happy enough with the events. He did not think this would stop him from being Hokage, and he liked children. Izumi had been much more worried about their age, but she had also agreed that she had dreamed of being mated to him and now she was.

Shisui had been very annoyed at his recklessness and poor timing. He was very worried about the actions of Root and Danzo. Danzo had been monitoring Itachi his whole life it seems. Danzo also seemed to have a thing for collecting male Omegas. However, Itachi was pleased to find that Danzo was much less interested in him personally once Itachi had become pregnant. Danzo was watching the Uchiha like a hawk, but the Uchiha family drama was all pretty public and not village threatening. Danzo had no pretext to escalate.

In another world, Fugaku was worried about Danzo. He planned a coup and asked Shisui to spy on Itachi. In this one, Fugaku had forgotten all about Danzo in his family drama. After all there needed to be discussions of the appropriate age for Itachi and Izumi to get married now that they were sexually tied for life. There was preparation for the new family member. There was the fact that Fugaku came to a realization that he needed to spend far more time with Sasuke so his family would not have to bear this shame again. Only with Sasuke it would be worse, there would be an angry Omega family demanding compensation and with potential control of the Sharingan. At least Izumi had been Uchiha, which gave Fugaku more control over the situation.

Itachi loved his daughter when she was born. Fugaku simply stared intently as if he could discern some secret by looking at her, but Mikoto seemed to adore having a granddaughter. Izumi was trying so hard to be a good mother-sire to their child and Itachi felt so happy with his little family. Fugaku had been spending more time with Sasuke. Maybe he was thinking that as an Alpha Sasuke would make a better heir. Maybe he just wanted one of his kids to not be a teen parent. Itachi didn't care because Sasuke was so happy as a result. Sasuke was skeptical of the new addition to the household, but by the end of the week he had seemed to come around.


	2. Sasuke

Sasuke loved his older brother. He had always known that his brother was an Omega, but he had never given it much thought. Just as he had never given much thought to the fact that he was an Alpha. Some of the silly girls in his class seemed to care about such things but he had much more important things to worry about.

Then, he found out his brother was pregnant.

The whole house was a flutter. Once word got out, weird relatives came to shout at Father over the disgrace of the first born Uchiha heir getting mated at 13. Father started spending more time with him, letting him know that he needed to be more responsible than his brother. Itachi was spending more time with him too. Because he couldn't take missions. Sasuke could spend all kinds of time with Itachi although Itachi couldn't do a lot of the cool things he could before.

Sasuke had never much liked Izumi but he was aware that she was Itachi's friend. Now, he learned that they were bound for life and that he had basically gotten a sister-in-law over night. It was weird to think of his brilliant and busy brother caring about romance. Maybe this is why Itachi mated so young, because he wanted to get it out of the way? Maybe he did it to get back at father; it seemed as if there was some tension between the two before the pregnancy. On the other hand, this seemed a rather permanent action so it was unlikely to be taken for some petty reason. Maybe Itachi really had just been careless as the angry cousins had said. It was all very confusing to Sasuke.

His niece was something else altogether. Sasuke was aware that the name Biwako was supposed to compliment his own Sasuke. That this was the name of the 3rd Hokage's dead wife. Sasuke didn't know how to feel about her as he first looked at her. She looked like just about any other baby to Sasuke, and babies weren't fun. Biwako would probably take up all Itachi's free time.

It was quickly apparent that Biwako was Itachi world. Sasuke would watch the two from a far. When his mom caught him staring, she seemed to understand. She beaconed Sasuke to follow her into the kitchen.

”He always wanted to be a parent. I remember when you were new. He wanted to hold you for hours, and he was so good with you too that we would let him.” She said once sufficiently out of Itachi’s earshot.

”Does he love the new baby more than me?” Sasuke asked. He hadn’t intended to ask but he was desperate to know and mother would know and love him regardless of his insecurity and so the words somewhat unthinkingly tumbled out.

”Love doesn’t work like that. You are Itachi’s brother and Biwako his child. Itachi won’t stop loving you and I am positive that Biwako will love you too. You are her only Uncle.” Mikoto explained to her youngest with a slight smile that perhaps hinted at bemusement.

As Sasuke was still processing that his mother gave him a soft smile and left.

Of course she was right, and it would be only a few weeks later that Sasuke would spy her smiling at her two boys. However, rather than watching Itachi from afar Sasuke was curled up beside them.

And for a bit everything was perfect. Then Itachi’s heats resumed. Sasuke remembers the first time he smelled Itachi’s heat full of distress and something Sasuke wouldn’t understand until he was older. Apparently being mated was making it worse. But Itachi was now only 14 and one child was already one too many for someone that age. When father told him to avoid following Itachi’s footsteps, Sasuke listened slightly terrified of anything that could distress his invincible big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is not nor would ever be aroused by Itachi’s scent, especially now that Itachi is mated, but he later understands that Itachi must have been aroused.


	3. Moving out and growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> didn’t mean to post will be fixing chapter soon

Heats were awful. Itachi had been chided that the fact that he was mated made them worse because his body was expecting to be mated. However, his family had decided that one teenage pregnancy was enough and kept him and Izumi separate.

Itachi had not been as supportive of Izumi becoming a chunin in the past. He understood the benefits better now. If Izumi was a chunin then she was legally an adult, and adults could rent their own apartments without parental or village approval. They could also get married at their own discretion. So when Izumi became a chunin at age 15, it took them about a month to get married and move out.

No one else was happy about this but as long as Itachi and Izumi remained active duty shinobi then there was little they could do except be annoying and disapproving. However to remain active duty, then Itachi could not become pregnant until he was 18. Given that they were young and with synced up heat/rut cycles that made being careful more difficult. However, threat of separation was a very good motivator, and Itachi did need to focus more on his career during this stage of his life.

Once people began to see that they hadn’t run off ignoring their duty to procreate like rabbits some such as Itachi’s mother began to soften. This was extremely helpful as raising a child without a support network is difficult.

Nonetheless, when the first heat came upon turning 18, Itachi was filled with anticipation. Izumi seemed at times confused by his quite fervent desire for children. She loved their daughter and watching Itachi interact with her. She did want to make her mate happy. Rut does do things to ones judgement and instinct for children. So what outside of rut seemed an indulgence of a particularly child loving mate, inside seemed like one of Itachi’s sexiest features.

”You are going to look so fucking pretty pregnant. You are always p..pretty, but when..you...when you are pregnant babe. You are the most beautiful omega in the village.”


End file.
